The High School Reunion
by annieandsen
Summary: 4 years after graduation and Sandy and Danny are still together. But they haven't seen the others since graduation. And then they remember the reunion that is coming up... will they go together? Or will this be a deal breaker for them?
1. Chapter 1 - The Decision

Sandy and Danny had been through some rough times and some good times; all due to their differences or similarities. But one thing was for sure - they had forgotten all about Frenchy and Doody; Rizzo and Kenickie; Marty and Sonny; Jan and Roger. In fact, they had forgotten that the reunion was to be in 2 days. Sandy had begged Danny if they could go… had begged him - one more chance to see her high school friends. Sure, they hadn't been the best of friends - she had once been Miss Sandra Dee. Made sense… she did wear long skirts and thick woollen tops. That was until the girls had so kindly given her a complete makeover - making her into the girl all the 'lettermen' were constantly staring at.

Danny had tried to persuade her not to go - had reminded her of how Rizzo had tormented her. But one thing he did know - this reunion meant the world to Sandy. As it did, he knew that they had to go. It was better for them. But they were due to be travelling and visiting family before he proposed properly at the same time as the stupid reunion. No matter how much she wanted to go to the reunion, there was no way that they were going to be able to visit his family. No way to introduce her properly at a formal dinner party. They were 22 now, they didn't have to.

Doubting himself, he shuffled through the yearbook organised by the over enthused Patty Simcox. While he had no worries in the world, she was always stressing about something. In fact she was one of the reasons why Sandy and him had never been together. He couldn't imagine living without Sandy; he couldn't imagine living with Patty… or any of the other girls from Rydell for that matter.

Sandy knew that it wasn't the end of the world if she didn't show up for the reunion - it had only been 4 years anyway… there was no point. But she needed to see their faces again, she needed to be reminded of the kindness that had brought her and the love of her life together. As she unzipped her suitcase, she was reminded of how her father had been offered a great promotion which involved a transfer… that was the whole reason she had ended up at Rydell anyway. She was suddenly grateful for everything that had happened then, despite the fact that it had torn her apart.

Danny knew that Sandy would be heartbroken if she couldn't go or if he wouldn't let her go… he wondered if Frenchy's hair was still bright pink after the beauty school mishap… maybe, he thought, just maybe, she had decided to be original and keep it that way.

As the creak of the wardrobe hinges squeaked, Sandy caught sight of the black latex leggings she had once worn to seduce Danny… the last time that she had worn that outfit was when they were both 18… when they were both trying to grab each other's attention.

The creaks echoed through her parents' house… Danny had been living with them for three months now. This place now felt like home… he hadn't seen the T-Birds for 4 years. Before they all used to meet in the park regularly. But then again, that was before Doody got a job working at the mechanics; Kenickie got a regular job carrying boxes at the nearby department store; Putzie got a job as a waiter; Sonny got a job who knows where.

No matter how innocent the couple were, things would all change… no matter how soon.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Fight

"And just why shouldn't I be allowed to go to the reunion?"

"Because… because… because… because"

"Because your jealous? What do you think is going to happen?"

"I'm just scared Sandy, you won't fall in love with someone else will you?"

"Are you crazy? After everything I went through in high school? I love you Danny Zuko and I always will"

Somehow, the idea of Sandy loving Danny forever didn't comfort him - he still held the shadow of doubt in his mind… he didn't think that he would have any hope of marrying her if they went to the stupid reunion.

Sandy thought about walking out at this point, she let her eyes wander and suddenly they caught on the door. She knew that Danny was just being an overprotective jerk… surely the other T-Birds would have let their 'chicks' go the reunion. But then again, after everything they had to do to be accepted as a couple, she doubted that she wouldn't do the same.

Danny saw a flicker of mutiny in Sandy's eyes. As her eyes crept towards the bedroom door, he reached for the lock… stopping her in her tracks… he stood in front of the door trying to overpower her with his masculinity.

He was scaring her; there was a flicker of mischief in his eyes. As he flicked the lock up, she knew that there was no hope of her escaping… even if it was just to get some air. He threw her down onto the bed… she didn't want this to happen; well, she did but just… just not today.

As her body collapsed under the force of his hands, Danny knew that he now had leverage over her. Several ideas flew through his head; he was going to offer a ransom so that he didn't have to revisit the pain of high school… he was going to offer a ransom so that she wouldn't see her friends… he was trying to look after Sandy.

"You can only leave this room if…" but he couldn't finish, Sandy had already crept out from under him and was halfway to the door.

"You can do anything you like but if I can't go to the reunion, you can get out of my house"

At last, she had come up with a dealbreaker - something that would make him want to go to the reunion. He could come up with all the offers in the world but she had wanted to go to this reunion since graduation. After everything that they had been through to be together, Sandy understood why Danny was so overprotective. But now, it had got to a point where he was being an overprotective jerk. As she slowly stumbled down the steps, she heard the faint sound of his tears. Surely he wasn't crying over this? What was so bad that had happened to him recently? Had she done something?


	3. Chapter 3 - The Journey

Danny had tried to console himself but he felt like his heart was about to break... to break over something as stupid as this? He tried to console himself more but her words were ringing in his head... "get out of my house". Surely, he hadn't acted the way he had... throwing her down on the bed like that, threatening her with such... such... such anger.

Sandy stumbled down the stairs trying to think of ways to run back upstairs and console Danny. One thing she knew for sure was that he wasn't going to leave her over this stupid high school reunion... but she didn't know that for sure... she wanted to be sure but couldn't.

The creak of the door opening echoed throughout the house; a flicker of hope dashed through Sandy's brain. Was he coming back to apologise and tell her that everything was alright? She hoped so; she wished... surely her hopes and dreams would be true to her heart.

He had tried packing his bags... he had tried climbing out the window but falling distance was too much for Danny's irrational fear of heights. As he clambered down the stairs, her face turned towards him. It was like that beautiful summer, the summer they had spent together; the summer they had found each other.

She knew that he had tried. There was the flicker of frustration and upset running through his eyes. She had heard the window being pried open but had thought nothing of it... she knew that Danny would never be able to jump out the window; at least not with that irrational fear of heights. As he clambered down the stairs, she leapt up with pride. This was what she had been hoping for - him to finally give up planning his escape... to find her and realise that there was more to their love story than a petty argument. But then, his voice wavered as he tried to push past her... tried to push past her with two small suitcases in hand.

"Let's go."

"What? What are you doing? Where are we going?"

"It's time to go to the reunion Sandy, so hurry up."

The brazenness of his voice stung her ears as she leapt up with joy... a certain joy that left her wondering why he had changed his mind all of a sudden.

"What made you change your mind?"

"I'm not sure anymore... It probably had to do with the offer, I guess."

"Why were you crying?"

"I couldn't risk losing you... not again. And definitely not to something so petty as a high school reunion that was probably organised by Patty Simcox."

The brutality of his answer stabbed her like a knife. Both of them had despised Patty throughout the whole of high school but that didn't justify the fact that he didn't realise how much work she had probably put into it.

She knew that Danny had never had to do much work of his own... throughout high school, he did the bare minimum; copying people's work constantly... his grades only just scraping average. But then again, he was the only T-Bird who hadn't flunked a subject and had to return throughout the summer.

Somewhere in the closet was his T-Birds jacket... along with Sandy's Pink Ladies jacket, of course. In all honesty, it had been pointless for the girls to give Sandy a Pink Ladies jacket... by the time they accepted her, it was graduation day - their last day before summer school started and everyone who flunked a subject had to return to that sorry excuse of a high school.

In the car, they had tried to engage in small conversation but neither of them were eager when it came to small talk.

"So… do you think the boys will be there?" At least she was trying… making more of an effort than he was at the moment.

"Maybe… depends if they are still with their high school girlfriends… If Sonny is still with Marty, then they will definitely be there. If Kenickie is still with Rizzo then there is a slight chance they won't be there. If Frenchy is still with Doody they will definitely be there. As for Jan and Putzie, if there is food, they will definitely be there without a doubt!" They both laughed at this… it felt good that they were talking again; laughing even.

She knew that they had all moved away following high school - they had all wanted to get away from school as soon as the graduation ceremony ended. They hadn't left as early as they said they would… they had the party to look forward to. The arrival of the fairground on the school's premises early graduation day had filled everyone with excitement and had caused their adrenaline to fly through the roof… not that there was a roof over the field.

As Sandy drifted off to sleep, the motor slowed down and the car ground to a halt… somehow she knew that they hadn't reached the school yet… she wondered if they ever would.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Discovery

The car had ground to a halt and suddenly Sandy felt his arms wrap around her. As her eyes flapped open, she caught sight of a mysterious but shabby looking motel.

Danny stumbled, trying urgently to book a room… to book a room before Sandy woke up… but Sandy had opened her eyes before he could.

"Why aren't we on our way to the school? You could drive the rest of the way… it should only be an hour."

"I'm too tired to drive Sandy. It isn't safe if we don't stop for a rest. Please, I know what I am doing."

"And so do I. In fact I know what you are doing too. If you are too tired, why were you carrying me? Why not just wake me up and ask me to walk? I wasn't even asleep."

He knew the more that he lied, the less she would trust him later. Truth was, he didn't want to go to the reunion - she knew that. He was trying to stall - she also knew that.

"If you don't want to go, why don't you just tell me and I can drive the rest of the way?"

"Sandy, don't. Let's not fall out again over this. Please."

A faintly familiar car also turned towards the shabby motel. As the car ground to a stop, a faintly familiar couple clambered out… Sandy knew exactly who it was… but Danny had no clue. How could he not recognise that one familiar face? That one girl he had gone out with so many times but all without success?

The idea crawled into his mind… of course! It was Rizzo and Kenickie! He knew that someone would swoop in to rescue him out of this hole he had dug so far into.

"What you doing here Zuko?" Kenickie sauntered over to him, his arm around Rizzo.

"Hey Rizz."

"Sandy, it's you! Oh I have so much to tell you!" Rizzo exclaimed.

It sounded like they had so much to catch up on and as they all wandered inside, Rizzo immediately had the idea that the girls would share; Sandy needed to ask her advice on something - it was a more pressing matter than who was going to share with whom.

"You going to the reunion tomorrow?"

"Of course Sandy! We wouldn't miss it for the world!" There was a flicker of happiness in Rizzo's eye, "Plus, we haven't seen each other for so long, it would be great to hear about what you have been up to!"

"Rizz, I need to ask you something."

"Go ahead Sandy, you know I'm here, don't you?"

"Of course Rizz. Tonight, Danny and I had an argument and, well, he got quite violent. I was just wondering… wondering if…"

"What Sandy? You know he wouldn't do anything right?"

"I thought that I knew that last night. But obviously I didn't. He threw me down on the bed like a rag doll… he's never done that before. He wouldn't let me go… I was scared Rizz."

"Listen Sandy, if anything happens… anything at all, you tell me?" Her eyes lit up with anger. Anger that anyone would ever do that to one of her closest friends.

"You won't tell anyone, right Rizz?"

"Of course not Sandy."

And with those last words, the lights flickered out.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Surprise

His back bolt upright... his head spinning... he had forgotten where Sandy was and was starting to panic. Surely his love hadn't started running? As he clambered over to the neighbouring bed, memories of the previous evening came flooding through his brain. He was unable to stop them... unable to stop the pain of remembering. Danny knew that he was probably just overreacting but was determined to make sure that she hadn't started running.

As Kenickie rolled over, his eyes pulled away from each other in a vicious attempt to open. Unfortunately, nothing went to plan these days. His relationship with Rizzo had been tough - she had wanted to move house from Day 1 whereas he wanted a steady homelife where he could escape from his worries and not have to continually worry about how long they had to find a new house. Of course, all of these houses and none were fit to be a home to Rizzo.

Rizzo and Sandy had slept the night away, unaware of the daunting prospect of a High School Reunion. They hadn't stayed up late - like they had planned - but instead had decided to wait for the others to arrive. The prospect of seeing everyone they hadn't seen for so long haunted Rizzo. She, like Danny and Sandy, hadn't seen the others since a few months after graduation. Both her and Sandy had been the only ones who had managed not to flunk any subjects. This had meant that they had had time to see each other while the others were resitting their final exams... again. Soon enough, these two young women had changed the ways that they thought about each other and were ready to start over. In fact, they had seen each other constantly in the first two years but had drifted apart when Rizzo and Kenickie decided it was time for a change... time to move.

Rizzo was unsure of when her and her love would find a house to call a home... she didn't think that Sandy was happy with the fact that she was still living with her parents but she was happy with the fact that she was living with Danny. Despite everything that Sandy had told her yesterday... about the fight... about the way Danny treated her, Rizzo knew that Danny and Sandy were meant to be.

The faint knock on the door had truly woken Sandy up. As her eyes drifted off to sleep, the memories of the reunion fluttered back and she hurried to get ready.

"Come on Rizz. Time to see the other girls! It is finally the day!"

"Hey, Sandy... can I talk to you quickly?"

"Sure Rizz, but it might have to be quick... I need to pack."

"Well, you remember all the pregnancy scares I had right?"

"Of course I do. How could I forget how upset you both were that you weren't having a child?"

"Well, I went to the doctor and... and..." A glint of happiness slid across her face. Hopefully Sandy would be able to decipher her expression, her stutter.

"And you're pregnant?! YAY!" The screams filled the room and as Rizzo hushed Sandy, she had one final question.

"How do I tell Kenickie?"

"You both were so upset when you thought you were pregnant but you weren't. You really think that he is going to be upset with the fact that you are both having a child together? After everything that has happened? You know for sure that this child is his right?"

"Of course I do Sandy! I don't sleep around like I used to..."

Sandy was so excited for Kenickie and Rizzo... she couldn't wait until Rizzo told him... she couldn't wait to see his reaction. He loved her and she loved him... what more could they want? They were the same... young and in love... but with one difference, Kenickie wasn't as violent towards Rizzo as Danny was towards her.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Revelation

As Kenickie slowly opened his eyes to the bright morning sun, he could hear the babble of people talking outside the door. As he wandered over to the window, he caught sight of Rizzo. His love for Rizzo had never changed and their journey through high school together was troublesome to say the least. People never thought that they would be the best couple, what with the pregnancy scare and all. But, they loved each other and that would never change... hopefully.

Danny had woken up to the quiet rapping of knuckles on the door. As he shuffled over to open the door, the glimpse of a worried looking Rizzo made him think something had happened to Sandy… he had no idea what she was so worried about. The sudden sight of Sandy peeking out of the door made him relax slightly as it reassured him that everything was alright.

After finding out the big news, Sandy had made Rizzo go and find Kenickie. After all, she had to tell him, it was his right to know. She couldn't keep it from him for forever, no matter how hard she tried. She could tell Rizzo was worried about his reaction but when she heard Danny talking to Rizzo, she curiously wondered and peeked out of the door.

"How do I tell him Danny?"

"Just tell him Rizzo, I'm sure Sandy already asked you, but you are absolutely sure that it is his baby? And that this isn't just a pregnancy scare?"

"I already told you, the doctor just made it official. And yes, I am absolutely sure that this baby is his. Like I told Sandy, I don't sleep around like I used to."

"Well then, as you are absolutely sure, go in and tell him."

Unfortunately for Rizzo, the windows were thin enough for Kenickie to hear but he was too tired to pay attention. When Rizzo knocked again on the door, Kenickie was there, waiting to open the door.

"Morning Kenicks."

"Morning Rizz."

"There is something I need to tell you."

"Sure go ahead, whatever you need I am here. I love you, you know that right?"

For the first time, he had said that. A glimpse of joy strolled across her face, she was so happy. She knew that he wouldn't be angry, they loved each other. What was there that you needed to be angry about?

"I love you too. But there is something I need to tell you. I'm pregnant! And for real this time!"

"Really Rizz?! You checked it out with the doctor right?"

"Yes I did! That was one of the first things I did this time! Can you believe it? We're going to have a baby!"

"I can't believe it! I'm so happy!"

Rizzo knew that this news brought them together… Kenickie knew it too. As Danny and Sandy looked through the window at the joy and love between Rizzo and Kenickie, they wondered if they could ever have love as powerful as theirs and they both caught themselves wondering if they would ever love each other.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Departure

Danny and Sandy never thought that they would find love with each other like Rizzo and Kenickie but they also both knew that they couldn't compare their relationship to anyone else's relationship.

Sandy could feel his gaze buried beneath her skin… the familiarity of that stare. The fear in his eyes answered all of her questions about him. But she didn't want Rizzo's news to change their relationship, she didn't want it to change them.

With the reunion coming up in less than 2 hours, the four of them knew that they had to depart. But it wasn't really goodbye, after all, they were going to see each other in less than an hour and a half.

"Danny, mate, see you soon right?"

"Yeah sure Kenicks. You are going to the reunion right? You aren't going to bail on me now right?"

"When and why would I ever do that? And yes, of course I am going. Just not all for you. You should know that it will be great to see all the guys. Obviously, I'm going for Rizzo and you're going for Sandy."

"I don't really want to go Kenickie. I don't want to have to see all the people who kept me and Sandy apart."

"Yeah but look at how that turned out. You are a happy couple now, why can't you see? Why do you have to take the girl of your dreams for granted?"

"I don't know Kenickie, they were all plotting against us at some point. I don't want to feel as hurt as I did then."

"Are you forgetting everything you said to Sandy to keep up your reputation? You were part of that plot. Once upon a time, I knew a Danny Zuko who was looking for a nice chick but only someone who wouldn't make you look bad. And then, when you found her, you said all of these things and she still made her way back to you. You should be grateful she saw past your walls, that she could see right through you. You should go to this reunion for her, you owe her big time after all of that."

He knew the words Kenickie spoke rang true. He just didn't want to have to 'owe' Sandy.

"Rizz, how am I going to be in a car with him?"

"I think you are slightly overthinking it Sandy. You are thinking that this could be the worst thing when it could be the thing to fix everything that went wrong before. You just need to give him a chance."

"And haven't I done that enough. Example - the whole of high school?!" Sandy could feel the anger boil inside of her. She didn't want to be angry with one of her best friends but she knew that Rizzo was right, she had to give him another chance, no matter how many times she had done that.

As Rizzo and Kenickie drove away, Sandy knew that she had to do everything in her power to give him another chance.

As Rizzo and Kenickie drove away, Danny hoped that she would give him another chance to change and prove that he truly loves her.


	8. Chapter 8 - The News

Sandy had finally made a decision. She was going to give him another chance... there was a light at the end of the tunnel and she remained hopeful. Danny had also made a decision... if Sandy no longer wanted him around, he would be willing to give it a break. These two decisions were completely opposite but would give them both a chance to forgive and forget.

As much as Sandy didn't want to be able to forgive him for throwing her down like a rugby ball, she hoped that it was just one of his 'phases'. Something that she would be able to help him cope with and understand. She didn't want to leave him only to let him continue with this 'phase' with future girlfriends - however much she doubted that there would be any after today.

Danny sat upright… today was the day. The day that they had both agreed on. Agreed on to either go their different ways or continue trying with their relationship. The longer he was held in suspense, the less willing he was to forget the ways that he had treated her in the past. He wanted to change but knew that without her help, he wasn't going to be able to. He wanted to change so badly… but had no idea how to do so.

Sandy had no idea how Danny would react. Hopefully, he would agree with her; hopefully she would be doing the right thing. No matter how much people doubted the success of their relationship, it was up to them to make it work. It was up to them to fix everything again.

If they truly loved each other like they had once loved each other, they knew that they would both be willing to make it work.

She wasn't sure whether to ask Rizzo if what she was doing was right. Maybe she should just ask Rizzo for some advice… Maybe she should just ask her if what she was about to do was the right thing. She could hope but she could also doubt.

The last thing Rizzo wanted right now was to have to deal with someone else's problems. Both her and Kenickie were celebrating the pregnancy but hadn't yet told anyone - they couldn't work out how to. She desperately hoped that Sandy was about to call her so that she could ask advice but she knew that the tables would quickly turn and the conversation would end up with Sandy demanding advice.

Kenickie wondered about how to tell his parents that Rizzo was pregnant. He knew that there weren't many safe resources regarding abortions but he also knew that an abortion was a choice for either of them. Neither of them had even considered it - they didn't want this to be just as unsuccessful as the other pregnancy scares. He wondered if he should call Danny and ask him about how to but, like Rizzo, knew that the tables would turn and Danny would go on and on about him and Sandy.

However much all four of these young people demanded the truth, they knew that the future would hold something good - if only they saw the truth in each other.


	9. Chapter 9 - The Choice

With every passing hour, Rizzo could feel their baby growing and growing… she didn't want to have to let her baby die because Kenickie wasn't ready to be a father; they both knew that they were ready. They were both ready. They had both grown to be responsible, mature adults. All that was required now was for Kenickie to realise that they were going to be great parents.

No matter how much he tried to persuade himself that he was going to be a terrible father, Kenickie understood that he had grown since the last pregnancy scare. They were both ready. They were going to be able to do this. Now, instead of worrying how to ask his parents for the money for an abortion, he was worrying about how to ask his parents for their support. They both loved Rizzo, Rizzo's parents both loved Kenickie.

As Rizzo paced up and down the hallway in silence, she knew what Kenickie was thinking. She knew that he was worrying about how to tell their parents… about how to ask for support.

"If they love their children, then they will always support us, right?" Rizzo broke the silence, waiting for a response.

"Of course, it's just we've never had to ask them for financial help or anything like that before," Kenickie pointed out, "I think we should go before the reunion… so we can give them time to think, time to agree, time to cool off if things get out of hand."

"Let's do it."

They were a team, ready for everything life was going to throw at them. They were determined to survive every curveball that came flying their way. They weren't going to let anything get between them.


	10. Chapter 10 - The Reunion

"Well, how'd it go Rizz?" Sandy didn't want to interrogate Rizzo, she just wanted to be a supportive friend.

While their relationship wasn't friendly when they had first met, she understood that Rizzo would always be there for Sandy. Now, Rizzo needed Sandy to be there for her. And Sandy was prepared to do anything to help.

"They didn't shout or anything, they sat there and a smile slowly crept onto their faces. They both looked... euphoric."

"That's amazing."

"But Kenickie wasn't too happy about their reaction. He told me he thought it must have been planned or something, like they already knew."

"Maybe he had already told them?"

"No, I don't think it was planned. I just think they were happy."

"Does Kenickie still think it was planned?"

"No, I don't think so. His mum and I left the room… she offered to give me some advice about children and offered me some old baby clothes that had been passed down the family. Kenickie and his father were talking about the baby and I think they must have been reconciling or something."

"Reconciling?"

"They had this ongoing feud… About me."

"Well, it's good that they have made their peace now, right? Because now they can support you and Kenickie with no doubts or qualms."

"Yeah, Kenickie was happy. He was amazed. But also so happy that they won't keep fighting."

"Where is he now then? I want to congratulate both of you, this whole thing is amazing!"

"I think he went to go and find Danny or the others, I don't know!"

Rizzo finally caught his eye and beckoned him over. Kenickie and Danny came strolling over quickly… taking every stride with pride.

"Congratulations you two! This is amazing. And you have your parents to support you! Congrats!" Sandy exclaimed, full of joy.

Marty, who just so happened to be ignoring Sonny, heard Sandy congratulate Rizzo and Kenickie and came bouncing over… full of energy, ready to greet the girls she had spent high school with.

"Hey you guys! Why didn't you tell me that you were coming? I have so much news!"

As Marty babbled to the other girls as they all wandered over to a tiny corner on the other side of the hall, all was made clear. Jan and Roger were currently on their honeymoon in San Francisco and Jan was pregnant! Last year, Sonny had cheated on Marty… they broke up but now she was engaged, to a lovely guy called Christopher… unfortunately the marine, Marty had previously been seeing, had been killed in action.

And as Rizzo broke the news of her pregnancy, everyone exploded into cheer.  
And as Rizzo broke the news of her pregnancy, Sandy realised she loved Danny and she knew she always would.

Sandy rushed across to the other side of the hall and, catching her breath, took Danny's hand and kissed him lightly. Suddenly, he got down on one knee and asked her to marry him. And as she nodded her head, Sandy knew that this was meant to be… this was their happy ending.


End file.
